


Because I Am Alone

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: All wrapped up in a whole lot of anger, Depression, Fighting, Gen, Honestly this is just a vent fic idk, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Rampage does everything himself, by himself and Quickstrike doesn't quite understand why.





	Because I Am Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of Rampage feels yesterday, I had a lot of my own feels yesterday. I don't even know, I guess this is just a bit of a vent fic for me so take it with a pinch of salt.

Rampage grumbled angrily to himself as he heaved another piece of the tower to the top of the hill. It wasn't exactly tiresome work, but it was menial for now. What he really dreaded was the construction. The welder he had pretty well figured out after a few tries and burnt digits, but the tuning was going to be the real pain in the aft. Possibly literally if he took too long or fragged it up, displeasing his...leader. 

His servos were large, strong, fantastic for crushing things and tearing his enemies apart. What they weren't good for was programming, the keyboard was meant for slimmer digits, not at all aided by his complete cluelessness towards the task. Not that he would ever ask. His spark was enough leverage, thanks. 

The computer beeped at him in irritation and he growled right back, slamming his fist against the ground in a last second rationality to not destroy the equipment. He cursed, shoving the tower which creaked in response. It would be so much easier and satisfying to tear it apart but he wasn't allowed to. That knowledge only grated on his nerves further. 

To make matters worse, he could hear Inferno cackling in triumph. Clearly he had won the game the rest of the team played, while the crab struggled to finish with the task at hand. The distraction only made it harder to concentrate. Rampage dug his digits into the soft earth, uprooting a plant and crushing it in his fist as he glared angrily in the direction of the ruckus. 

"Y'all'right?" A heavily accented voice asked. 

His own emotions had wrapped around him so tightly he only just noticed the other presence. His unexpected company only displayed concern, but that gave him no relief. "What do you want?" He demanded, turning his hateful gaze to the much, much smaller mech. 

"Jus' comin' ta check on ya! Looked like y'all were havin' a bit 'a trouble there." Quickstrike nodded to the console. 

"Mind your own business, serpent." 

"Alright, no need ta get all huffy 'bout it." He said, raising his servos, or the appendages best described as such, in mock surrender. The chance for a brawl was rarely disengaged by him, but he could see his fellow Predacon's internal brawl. "Y'all are doin' it wrong though." 

"Did I ask?" Rampage bellowed, lifting his servo to strike the quick. The other mech's snake servo met the challenge, hissing and charging up with a threatening rattle. The pathetic display was nothing but amusing, however he couldn't find mirth in his own frustration. He just wanted to be left alone, not prodded for his faults. "Leave me alone." With an almost weak swat on his servo, the small bot went flying a good distance away.

Despite the blow, Quickstrike was jumping back up almost as soon as he'd landed. Sprightly as ever. "Why d'y'all pretend yer alone all the darn time?" He shouted, more likely due to the distance rather than anger. 

"Because I am alone!" Rampage shouted right back, there were no doubts about his own rage. 

His response only seemed to confuse the fuzor. "What in the slag are ya on about? Ah'm right here! Offerin' ta help ya." Despite quite literally being tossed away and yelled at, the small mech made his way back over to the behemoth that caused the distance. 

Rampage only felt a strange mix of impressed, annoyed, and bewildered at the bot's antics. 

"Now, y'all gonna let me help or am ah gettin' tossed again?" The lack of response seemed to be all Quickstrike needed to jump to his teammate's aid. His serpent servo was useless, but he made due with the other one, taking care of the technical aspect while the crab begrudgingly continued with construction. No thanks was given and none were expected. They were Predacons after all.


End file.
